Baby blankets are well known as blankets which are typically much smaller and/or softer than other blankets. These blankets may be given to a baby by parents, relatives, or friends of the parents shortly after the baby is born. Baby blankets generally depict colorful designs and pictures to provide stimulation for the baby. The blankets often become cherished items for the baby and important mementos for the parents when the baby gets older.
In addition to the baby's blanket, parents often want to keep reminders of the first time their baby has done something new, such as first steps, first words, first play group and so forth. Typically, this is done with a scrapbook or baby memory book, which parents fill with pictures and other mementos as milestone events occur. However, scrapbooks or memory books are time consuming to prepare, and are not something the baby can interact with or enjoy until they are much older.
In the field of baby blankets, U.S. Pat. No. RE38,782 E to Dix discloses a blanket which is composed of two pieces sewn on top of each other with various ribbon loops sewn between the pieces along the perimeter. These ribbons are made of various materials in various colours and designs to provide visual, auditory, and tactile stimulation for the baby. This design for a blanket provides some stimulation for the baby but sewing the ribbons directly into the blanket does not permit those ribbons to be changed from preset positions. The ribbons also only serve to provide additional stimulation and do not enable the blanket to act as a personalized keepsake for both parents and children. In other words, once a child outgrows the blanket of RE 32782, it is no further use.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a blanket, such as a baby blanket which can commemorate milestone events in the baby's life in a way that is unique to each baby's blanket.